Return Of The Phantom
by PhanJustPhantom
Summary: Helen, Chrsitine and Raoul's daughter, owns the opera house. she is trying to refurnish it. with the things that come back to life...will the Phantom come too? PLEASE R
1. The Opera House

_**Prologue **_

"_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind…"_

"Well… You certainly got your mother's voice!" Madame Patria commented, Helen.

"Oh! I didn't realize anyone was here!" Helen, daughter of Christine whom sang in the 1870's, stated a little startled.

"Do you always come here to sing?" Madame Patria asked looking around the old Opera House.

"It gives me happy memories of my mother…" Helen looked at her delicate hands, "I've always wanted to buy this place and refurnish it! There is still so much…_soul_… to this place…" Helen stood looking around at the burnt and dusty chairs from not so long ago.

"Helen…You're twenty and you have a huge amount of money to your name…" Madame Patria pulled out an envelope, "It's yours…" she handed her the envelope.

Helen looked at her in astonishment,

"_What?_"

"I bought it…" she sighed, "You've been coming here since you were a little girl and I knew that you loved this place… I figured that when your mother and father were watching from the clouds that I would buy it for you and you can make their spirits sing once more…"

Helen took the envelope, whispering,

"_Thank you so much…_"

Madame Patria nodded and headed out the door into her car.

_This marks the day March 23, 1883… when the unexpected will happen and the expected comes before. _

'_The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind…'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera movie, book, songs, characters, nor the lyrics… I just am using them in this story! This disclaimer is for the whole story so I don't have to interrupt it… hee hee… I like stories like that and I hope you do too! Oh! For future reference, if I do use other lyrics from other songs I'll put a little copyright thing by them so you can't sue me! Ha ha: sticks out tongue: (one more thing! Helen's parents' left, Helen was living with them but they moved and she stayed in the city! It may be confusing but it'll be clearer) Enjoy the rest! _

_A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this story… I hope it turns out to be a thriller…_

_Read and Review! No Flames please…for they will be laughed at! I may do shout outs to faithful reviewers (if there are any…) and stuff like that. TTYS!_

_If the font is in italics that is usually a song, someone singing, or dreams._


	2. Help To A Stranger

'Your spirit and my voice in one combined…' 

Helen set to work the very next day paying men to refurnish the entrance.

She then decided that the Fourier would be her doing. She loved the tall golden statues that watched you as you entered. She began to need help with building and reconstructing the Fourier and asked some men to help her get to the top statues and ceiling.

"That's wonderful! A little to the left…" Helen instructed, as four men turned one of the statues.

By that night, the entrance and the Fourier were almost done. The next day it would begin the halls, and finish the Fourier.

Helen locked up her half-finished piece of artwork and left to her small home in an Inn down the road. She hated staying in that big house that her parents left for her. So, she made it into an Inn and lived in another one closer to the Opera House.

She made it to the door when a scream of a young man startled her. She walked hurriedly around the corner to see a young man being beaten by an older man.

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop it!" She yelled running out to the scene.

"What de ya want?" the man asked rudely.

"Stop beating him!" Helen commanded, stomping her foot and standing in front of the beaten young man on the ground behind her.

"MOVE outta the way!" he barked.

" You'd be wise enough to leave before I send for the police!" she glared at him, not moving.

The man looked at her wide-eyed in shock and ran. Helen began to walk away but remembered the young man she had saved. She turned to see him lying helplessly in the light snow-covered street.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, kneeling beside him.

"How are you kind to me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I am kind to those that deserve it…. Let me help you up. My Inn is right around the corner and I'll be sure to get you some warm food…" she helped him to his feet. He staggered a moment and then graciously accepted her arm of support, "Why was that man so mean to you…?" she asked as they slowly began to walk down the street.

"Some questions are not to be answered…. Please don't ask of me to reply…" his English was somewhat older.

"May I ask of you another question?" Helen asked. He nodded, "Why do you insist on being so secretive?" she wiped some of the blood off this forehead with a handkerchief.

"Angels' are, so why not myself?"

She smiled, led him inside, sat him down at a table by the fireplace, and went over to the manager for two bowls of soup. When she returned to the table to give him his food, he was gone. A note remained, saying:

' Dear stranger,

You have been so compassionate to me. I hate to leave without saying the appropriate farewell, but we shall see each other soon.'

That was it.

No name, no address.

Helen looked puzzled at it for a few minutes, but then sat down and began to eat. She had a big day ahead of her. The Halls of the Opera House were going to take at least three days if ten men did not show up. She needed as many hands as she could get.

"E'cuse me, Miss. Could I talk to you fer a minute?" It was a young man about her age.

"Yes. What may I be of service to you?"

Five others showed up behind him, varying in age.

"We 'eard about what you were doing to the old Opera 'ouse and we wanted ta help." he stated.

"Well!" Helen smiled, "Be at the Opera House at seven and ready for a long day of work…"

"Right! Seven…'ear that lads? Seven in the morn! Thank ya, miss!" they left.

Helen finally retired to her room, changed, and got into her bed. She fell asleep and had a mysterious dream…

_A man in all black stood at the top of the stairs, at the finished Opera House, and had half of his face hidden under a white mask. He was singing to her,_

"_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind…"_

_She followed in pure hypnotism. His gloved hand reached out to her. She grabbed onto it..._

_He led her down the finished halls to a room where her mother's name was written on the door in fancy calligraphy._

_"I am your Angel…_

_Come to Me: Angel of Music…"_

_His voice lifted her soul and she knew she was under control of the Phantom that her mother had warned her about. She didn't care. She followed him into the room and through a mirror. She followed him down a passage way and he lead her on a horse of black._

_"You're my Angel…"_

_"I follow you, my Angel of Music…" Helen whispered._

_"We shall see each other again…soon…"_

She woke. The sun was shinning on her face. The grandfather clock in her room struck six.

She slowly got out of bed and changed. She then went downstairs for breakfast the manager's wife had ready for her every morn.

"Good mornin', Love! Did you sleep well?" Lady Harrenson asked.

"Yes. Thank you. How about you, Lady Harrenson?" Helen asked with a smile.

"Very good! Now! Eat up! You've got a long day ahead of you!" Lady Harrenson poured her a glass of milk and left.

Helen sat silently eating, writing down things that had to be done to the halls…

"Good morning, gentlemen!" She stood in front of the Opera House doors nearly an hour later. She was wearing a raggy blue jumper, "Today we start the reconstruction of the halls! I'll need thirty men upstairs handling the balcony hallways. And the rest of you will help down in the main-seating hallways just up the first flight of stairs…"

The men split up and went to their chosen places.

Meanwhile, Helen walked onto the stage and looked at the Chandelier that lay in the middle of the room, halfway reconstructed.

She closed her eyes.

She was trying to remember how her mother told her how it presented itself.

'…_Glittering crystals hung loosely from bar to bar, Helen…' _she pictured her mother saying to her.

She opened her eyes to see three men walking down the isle.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Helen went down the stage-side stairs to meet them.

"Yes. We are from Crystals Incorporated. We are very fond of this place, since our fathers gave the first crystals, and we decided that we would like to reconstruct this masterpiece…" he set his hand on the chandelier.

Helen was ecstatic!

"For free?" she jumped in surprise.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Oh! Thank you so much! You have NO idea how much this means to me! I'll make you a deal! You bring this chandelier to life and I'll get you three a box seat for the first year of reopening! The eight-seat one there, in the middle!" she pointed behind them.

"You've got yourself a deal there, Miss…?" he held out a hand

"Just call me Helen…" Helen shook his hand.

"Helen." he nodded, "Good day!" he turned to the two men behind him and ordered something about moving the skeleton of the chandelier to a horse drawn carriage outside.

Ten other men came in and began to carry it off, having to take off some parts to fit it though the doors.

Helen walked down the halls looking at what treasures were being dusted off and found.

The gold trimming and fancy carvings appeared to come to life as the dust of years and ashes were swept away.

"Miss?" a voice asked. Helen turned to see a shy, short man holding onto his bowler hat, twitching.

"Yes?" Helen asked.

"We found this…" the short man moved aside and she saw a painting of her mother staring back. Helen looked at it and ordered,

"I want this hung in the Fourier, please…"

"Yes, mam." They carefully carried it down the stairs.

Helen watched the painting, on the backs of men, she had chosen to help, go slowly down the stairs.

"Should we place it above the door?" the man asked from the Fourier.

"Yes! That would be good…" Helen had heard the stories of the chandelier falling and burning the Opera House…but why then did her mother's painting survive the fire?

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy my next update! I am working on the next chapter. I have it written down I just need to type it! Please read and review!


	3. Friend: Gen and Phantom's Cape

'Now I find 

_The Phantom Of The Opera_

_Inside my mind…'_

"Helen! I came as soon as I heard! Congratulations!" Helen's friend, Genevieve, stated as she came up the stairs in a big dress. She always loved the way her mother used to dress.

"Gen! How good it is to see you!" Helen gave her a hug, "Come see!"

"All right!" Gen walked gracefully behind Helen. Helen led her through the halls.

" We've finished the halls, Fourier, and I've gotten someone to do the chandelier! For free!" Helen stated as she led her friend up the second flight of stairs.

"Free? How?" Gen stopped her friend by grabbing her arm.

"I promised them passes for the first year of the reopening… but that looks to be in about seven to eight months from now!" Helen continued, cautiously taking the stairs.

"I'd say! Wow! You certainly know how to get this place a life…" Gen said, running her hand along the carvings in the railings, "But do you think that _he_ may return also?" Gen asked, whispering. They continued to look around.

"Gen… we know that he was older then my father! He must be dead by now!" Helen stated absentmindedly.

"If I didn't know any better… I'd say you _want_ him to come back!" Gen said a little loud. Good thing they were out of earshot.

"_Gen!_ Things have been happening all ready! I sat down in one of the dusty chairs yesterday and when I got up I expected my dress to be all dirty, but there was no dirt! The chair was absolutely clean and furnished! Red velvet and all!" Helen whispered.

"Are you joking?" Gen replied, "How could a sea…Oh my!" Gen pointed behind Helen with a look of shock on her face.

"What?" Helen turned around to see a black cape vanish into a doorway.

"It was _him_, Helen…The _Phantom_!" Gen grabbed her by the arms.

"Gen! Calm down!" Helen took her friend's hands off her arms.

" I'm not lying!" Gen stated.

"I saw it too… it's okay. We'll leave him be… The Opera House is not alive without him…"

"Box five! Leave box five open for him on the opening night!" Gen whispered.

"Gen! Let's just go on our way…. You remember damn well that he likes to be left alone unless he calls! Come. The day is almost done…"

Helen dismissed everyone and locked up her shared artwork. Gen smiled at her and stated,

"So where is this little inn you were telling me about in your letters…?"

"Right down the street…" Helen zoned out. For she heard a voice singing from inside.

_'Wishing your mother were here again._

_Knowing that you'll do the same…_

_Wishing she were here again…_

_Knowing you are under my tame…'_

"Helen? Are you all right?" Gen asked.

"Yes, fine…" she looked at the Opera House behind them. Gen laughed,

" It'll be there in the morning, Len… Let's get some supper…" Gen saw the inn on the street and pointed at it. Helen nodded. They went inside laughing and talking about the last time they had gotten together.

" 'ow was it today, Love?" Lady Harrenson asked, setting down their meals.

"It's great! We _may _be able to open in six months! For your gratitude, I'll reserve a box for you and your husband." Lady Harrenson smiled and nodded before she left.

"Helen… we need to start…"

" _We_? Are you owner of it now, too?" Helen asked Gen.

" Of course! I'm not going to let you take all the glory!" Gen laughed, "As I was saying! We need to pick a play and start auditions…"

"All right… you can do the auditions… Happy?" Helen rolled her eyes while taking a drink of milk.

"_Really_? Wow! Thanks! I won't let you down!"

"I know you wont…but…"

"Sing for me please…" Gen stated. "No! Wait! Excuse me! Could I have everyone's attention? Thank you!" Gen thanked as the room fell silent. "Helen is going to sing, and we need an audience! Go ahead Helen!"

Helen had no choice. She sang what her mother used to sing to her,

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes…"_

Helen stopped. She heard the song being repeated in a familiar voice.

"HELEN!"

That was the last thing she heard before her vision went black and she felt herself falling.

_She was caught in the arms of the Phantom, who was singing to her,_

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is believing, Music is deceiving_

_Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight_

_Dare you trust the music of the night…?"_

_"I close my eyes…" Helen was set in a bed. The Phantom began to hum warmly as he closed black curtains around her…_

"Helen?" Gen sat beside her.

"Gen…?" Helen smiled, vision becoming clearer.

"Oh thank _God_!" Gen dabbed Helen's forehead with a damp towel.

"What time is it?" Helen asked alarmed.

"Two in the morn, Len… You've been out for a few hours! I was worried about you! You just fell forward!" Gen yawned.

"Go to bed, Gen…" Helen turned.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Gen replied standing.

" I'm positive…get some sleep. I'll see you in a few hours…" Helen assured, with a yawn.

"All right…Good night Len…" She closed the door softly behind her.

Helen waited until she knew that Gen was gone. She then closed her eyes and sang softly,

_"Phantom of my History…_

_Please tell me why you're here—_

_I need to solve this mystery…_

_Tell me, oh one, my mother feared…"_

_"Child. Don't be scared…_

_Just do as I ask…_

_I won't set our artwork a flare…_

_Just…"The Phantom replied in her head._

_"Continue Phantom!_

_I will listen…" Helen sang back; she felt herself falling asleep._

_"Rise up my loving child!_

_Don't fear or scream…_

_The face behind the mask –_

_Is not what it may seem…"_

_"Appearance is not to judge by!_

_Phantom, I ask of you one thing…"_

_" Ask me it, child_

_And I shall complete it…" the Phantom spoke more than sang._

_"Write me an Opera!_

_Just name your share!" Helen sang quietly._

_"20,000 will do!"_

_"20,000 franks is nothing!_

_10,000 more for delay!" Helen whispered._

_There was a delay in a reply._

_"Is shall be my best one yet!_

_Thank you for your generosity!" _

_" It shall be placed upon the stair…_

_Leading to your dark world!_

_Don't be afraid and meet me there!_

_I wish to see my Phantom's face!"_

_"With the mask in it's place…"_

An annoying tapping on the door awaked Helen. She moaned.

"Helen? Are you decent?" A male voice asked.

"How com that voice sounds familiar?" Helen slid out of bed and into her robe.

"Dress and meet us downstairs, Len…" Gen's voice said, "You only have an hour before we need to be at the Opera House!"

Two pairs of feet went down the stairs.

Helen dressed hurriedly and rushed down the stairs, only to bump into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mrs. Huisingh!" Helen stated loudly as she ran into the small, old Asian lady at the bottom.

" Oh, no trouble Helen! Would you be so kind as to help me up the stair?"

Helen nodded and slowly helped her up the stairs…one. At. A. Time. Once she reached the top, she bid Mrs. Huisingh good day and ran back down the stairs.

_"Who does that voice belong to?_

_Why is it so familiar?_

_What does this day hold for me?_

_Who could it be…"_

Helen found Gen sitting, facing her, and young man's back towards her. Gen whispered to him and her turned,

"Hello Len! Do you remember me?"

Helen studied his face remembering everything.

"No." She said defiant, although, it was not she. She remembered!

"I'm sure you do…?"

_'I do! I do!'_ Helen thought, "I don't…"

"A good-bye kiss at the fountain in Italy?" he asked appalled.

_' I remember, Rich! I do!'_ Helen wanted to scream. All she got was, "Oh! Yes!"

What voice was this!

"I was wondering…" Rich replied.

"I'm s-sorry, Rich. I'm still a little dizzy from last night…" Helen replied awkwardly.

Gen eyed her suspiciously.

"_Gen_! Stop watching me like a fox after a dead rabbit!" Helen commented, "I wish I could stay, but, I must go to the bank! I'll see you two at the Opera house?" Helen asseumed.

"Sure thing, Len!" Gen replied. Rich smiled with a confident nod in agreement.

Helen shut the door behind her and walked swiftly to the bank, six streets away.

Helen looked at kids playing tag and games in the dirt. They looked so happy for having almost nothing.

Some of their parents waved and smiled at her. She did the same with an occasional, "Good morning!"

When she reached the bank, a man tipped his hat, opened the door, and let her in before himself.

"Thank you…" she replied in a small voice.

" No trouble, Miss!" he walked off to a teller.

Helen had forgotten how polite people were.

She looked around for an available teller, found one, and walked up to him.

"May I help you Miss?" the short man asked.

"Yes. I'd like to make a withdrawal…"

With 30,000 franks, in a purse, tucked under her arm, Helen walked into the Fourier of the Opera house. Men worked diligently on the halls to make them into their original beauty, gave Helen a comfort.

"Hello Helen! What is the purse for?" Gen came walking up.

"Later…"Helen watched the men work.

At about two in the afternoon, the downstairs' halls were restored and finished. Those forty men then went upstairs to help the others.

"What do we start tomorrow, Len?" Gen watched with her.

"The auditorium. You know, the balconies, box seats, doors, and the seats. Four or so days later, I figure we'll start the walls, ceiling, and orcistra pit. Whenever that's done…the stage and behind it… I want to make it as wonderful as ever…" Helen stated, absent-mindedly. Rich looked around,

"No one's looking! Let's go in and hear that voice!" Rich opened the finished doors and stepped into ash, "Damn…"

They looked around. It was a huge mess. Helen hadn't remembered it being that big of a mess when she came in here three days ago! The footprints of men's shoes were still imprinted from the removal of the chandelier.

Helen went up to the stage and sang a quick line from a song,

_"Angle! I hear you!_

_Speak – _

_I listen…_

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me!"_

Rich stood clapping dramatically. Gen elbowed him in the ribs to stop acting like a kid.

Helen played along and bowed. They dismissed the workers. She walked with them to the inn, laughing and exchanging stories. But Helen knew she had to come back later that night…


	4. A Meeting and A Song

The Phantom sat at his piano writing down the notes that sounded good when tied together. Candlelight gave the right amount of light from him to see around perfectly. He heard sounds from above. He was sure it was Helen coming to pay him and she was singing to herself softly.

He moved swiftly to the boat and hurriedly moved towards the stairs that led to her mother's old dressing room. When he made it to the stairs, he rushed up them to meet her at the back of the stage stairs. He hid in one of the cut outs in the wall that was meant for statues, but he never saw it fit to put them there.

Her voice echoed down the halls to his ears,

_"It shall be placed upon the stair…_

_Leading to your dark world!_

_Don't be afraid and meet me there!_

_I wish to see my phantom's face!"_

He almost reached up to remove the mask, but thought better and left it on. If she wanted to see it, she could. He loved her so much and knew he could not take having a woman leave him again. He would wait for her…

_" With the mask in its place!"_

He replied warmly. He heard her footsteps stop and sang.

_"You tell me not to be afraid…_

_And yet you are afraid?"_

_"I am not afraid!_

_I wish for you to meet me around the bend!"_ she replied sweetly.

He came out of his "dug out" in the wall and rounded the bend, seeing her standing there in a blue jumper, her black hair pulled up and gentle hands wrapped around a bag, which he guessed was his salary. She looked at him strangely for a minute but it changed to a warm and inviting smile. And she held out her bag to him.

He slowly walked up to her and looked into her eyes before taking the bag from her hands. He nodded. She sang,

_"So you're who my mother talked of…_

_The face of a handsome man!_

_What do you hide from me?_

_The terror you wish me not to see?"_

_"I wish you not to see my true form…_

_Soon you will…_

_But soon…_

_The opera will be finished…_

_And I will rejoice in my heart…_

_For your kindness and help…"_

He replied, as he ran his fingers through her loose hair. She closed her eyes,

_"I hope to see you soon!_

_Come to the celebration!_

_A Masquerades ball I'll have!_

_For your help and spirit…_

_Your presence is so strong…" _

She kissed his hand and turned to go back to the world, he hated so much, and she walked and left him. His hand tingled in the spot of a touch of love. He looked at the bag of franks in his hand and left to go to his world and finish his masterpiece for her.

"Helen! Where were you?" Gen asked as soon as she returned to the Fourier.

"Hmm? Oh. I was just looking…" Helen said. She wanted to sing once more before she left, "Can I sing one more song? You'll stay and watch me?"

"All right. But then we go to the inn…" Gen and Rich followed Helen into the opera room and sat in the front row as Helen climbed to the stage. She positioned herself as a good singer would and began to sing.

_" In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there…_

_Inside my mind…_

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear…"_

_"It's me they hear…" _a voice echoed along. She sang with it,

_"My/your spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there/here_

_Inside my/your mind…"_

Helen stopped and the Phantom with her. She blinked.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Rich said, walking up to her and walking her off stage, "Now… do you want some sleep? You look tired…" he wrapped his arm around her waist for support.

"Hmm? Oh. No. I'm fine," Helen swayed.

"Well at least let's go back to the inn…" Rich said bending over to lift her up.

" I can walk, Rich." Helen stated, staggering away.

_ " Insolent Boy! _

_You slave of fashion! _

_Basking in her glory! _

_Ignorant fool!_

_You brave young suitor!_

_Shinning in my triumph!" _The Phantom's voice boomed over the theater.

"I'm drawn to far in. You need to know that much!" Helen became possessed-like. She began to walk away from them.

Gen screamed and pulled with all her might on Helen's arm.

"No! Come with us!" Gen pulled her out of the Opera house, with the help of Rich, struggling behind.

Helen continued to struggle against them.

"What are you _doing?_" Rich hissed. Helen began to breath hurriedly and became pale.

"Helen!" Gen was shaking her violently, "Helen! Rich! A doctor!"

Rich left them in the Fourier and rushed to the doctor's house down the road.

"Helen! Breath! CONSINTRATE!" Gen fell to the floor, cradling her back in one arm, and held a firm grip on Helen's arm. Gen panicked and slapped her friend. Helen became still but still breathed uncontrollably and there was a secluded look in her eyes.

Rich soon returned with a doctor and they knelt beside her, laying her down on the shinny floor, and timing her breathing.

The Phantom watched from underneath the stairs and wept softly. It was partially his fault, making her like that. He had talked to her too much in an evening. He billowed his cape out behind him and took off down the hall to his dark world.

When they arrived to the inn, an hour later, they stayed in her room talking to her and trying to calm her down even more.

"Why did you have the fit Helen?" Rich sat beside her.

"_He's there…._

_The Phantom of the Opera!_" she replied in song.

Rich and Gen exchanged glances.

"Helen I think you need to rest tonight _and _tomorrow! No rubbish about the Phantom giving you "fits"! We'll take care of the Opera House tomorrow! For now…you need to sleep. You staying with her, Gen?" Rich asked, firmly setting a hand on Helen's shoulder. Gen nodded and yawned, "Right. Good night all." He left and went down the hall to his room.

"Helen?" Gen sat on the foot of her bed, "I was just wondering… how did you come to know the Phantom?"

"Well…I honestly don't know…. He just…came." Helen remarked, mindlessly. Helen climbed under the covers, "Why does Rich treat me like a little girl? I'm old enough and I don't need a father!" Helen crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Gen replied in song,

"_Where in the world has your mind gone to?_

_Where is it that you hide?_

_It seems to be so long since you last listened_

_Since you were inside!_"

"_Gen, my heart has turned weak!_

_I hide in a room of mirrors!_

_Every time I speak…_

_He appears!" _Helen replied.

"_Break down that mirror!_

_Come back to the light!_

_Don't let that specter possess you!_

_You're who you are inside!" _

"But Gen!" Helen cried, "It's not exactly fair!"

"Helen! Calm down! For once can you be a normal friend of mine or is it in your nature to be… _ab_normal," Gen giggled.

"Ha ha ha…" Helen stated sleepily, "I think in a way, that it is. _You_ on the other hand, laugh your way through life."

They stared at each other and then laughed.

"You know what?" Gen asked, hugging her knees and looking at her friend.

"What?" Helen looked like she was going slip into fantasy any time now.

"You look a lot like your mother. A lot more then the last time, we saw each other." Gen still at the end of her friend's bed. Helen had fallen into a deep sleep.

Gen stood and walked over to the window seat, propping herself up on a few pillows.

In a couple of hours, she'd switch with Rich so she could sleep.

A tap on the door broke Gen's train of thought.

"Come in!" she whispered. Rich popped his head in,

"You can go to bed. I'll watch her until the morn…" Rich sat beside Gen on the window seat. Gen yawned and slipped out of the room and across the hall into her room.

Rich settled himself in the seat and watched his sleeping friend.

"I'm here…" he assured her.

Helen woke suddenly.

"Rest. It's to early for you to wake." Rich went to the side of the bed and tucked her in, but she sat up.

She looked at him for a minute, with watery eyes, and then threw her arms around him, pleading a hug.

Rich hugged her back, totally confused, but did not let go until she pulled away slowly,

"What was that for?" Rich asked, still confused.

"I don't know…I thought…oh. Never mind…"Helen said abstractedly.

"Did you think I was him?" Rich asked.

"He was there! Just a minute ago!"

"_Helen, you must have been dreaming…_

_I was the only one here…_

_What in God's name, have you been seeing?_

_No one else was here…_"

"_You're not the man I see in my dreams…_

_He has a hidden face…_

_You're not the man in my dreams…_

_He has touched my face…_

_Like a porcelain doll…_"

Rich looked at her, and then embraced her in a hug, but quickly pulled away as a man stood in the corner, watching them. He stood and demanded,

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you he was here but a minute ago!" Helen stood on the other side of the bed. She walked towards Rich.

"Helen…you're grandfather spoke of the Angel of Music, and you do not trust him…?" The man asked walking forward.

He pulled back his hood, revealing a white mask, which clung so desperately to his face.

Helen pulled away from Rich and walked up to the Angel and hugged him, whispering in his ear,

"The Opera House is a better place…" she pulled away and slipped into bed, waiting for one or the other to leave.

The Angel nodded and billowed out his black cape, disappearing in a file of smoke.

"Helen…" Gen stood in the doorway, a look of shock on her face, along with a pale hand.

"Now you believe me…" Helen stated.

Gen looked at Rich and he nodded.

Gen walked in slowly, looking at her friend, but then smiled to herself,

"Let me open a window to clear out the smoke." She chuckled to herself as she walked over to the window and opened the window.

Helen laughed, followed by Rich.

A/N: Hey there. Thanks for the reviews! It's really motivated me! I'll start and post the next chapter hopefully by mid-March. I don't know… I'm writing two research papers right now… So, it might be a little later! Please don't get mad at me if it's posted at the end of the month! I'll try and do it as fast as I can! Please R&R! Disclaimer in the first chapter!


	5. A struggle

8 Chapter 4

'_Where in the world have you been hiding?'_

Helen woke the next morning to find that Gen sat at the foot of her bed and the clock yelling eight-thirty.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Gen screamed as Helen sat up, sleepily.

"What?" Helen stated, windswept.

"Your face! Your face! Look in the mirror!" Gen pointed to the mirror hanging above the dresser in the corner. Helen slipped out of bed, extremely jag legged, and stumbled to the mirror. She gasped, dramatically,

"Oh my God! You're right! It's a mask, Gen!" Helen slipped off the mask and laughed at her friend. The white mask fit perfectly around the left side of her face, cutting off above the lips. She looked in the back of the mask: there was a note. She pulled it out and read it to herself,

_' Dear Helen,_

_A Masquerade ball you say? Wear this if you trust me by then…_

_OG' _

Helen set the mask in her top drawer and silently sat on her bed looking at Gen, whom was blushing madly,

"Don't be ashamed! I know this is all a lot for you to take in when you've heard of how he was "ghastly and treacherous" around my mother's rein. Please understand that he means no harm to me."

_"Where in the World have you been hiding?_

_Helen I judge your thoughts!_

_I only wish I knew your secret!_

_Who is this white-masked man?" _ Gen sang, rickety.

_"Gen, please don't be frightened!_

_I know his motives!_

_He only wishes for a companion!" _Helen soothed her friend.

"I'm still not sure you're feeling sound…" Gen stood and put a blanket around Helen's shoulders.

"I'm fit as a whistle! Don't look at me like a child!" Helen stood, the blanket falling to the floor.

"Helen? Are you _certain_ you can go to the Opera and not have an "phantom attack" again?" Gen quizzed, looking at Helen confused, loving, and a little sacred all at the same time.

"I can. I promise! If not… you can keep me here for two days!" Helen walked behind her privacy wall and began to change.

"All right… if you state so!" Gen smiled and turned her back.

About an hour later, they arrived at the opera house, greeted angrily by Rich,

"Hello, Rich!"

"These workers are worthless! It's going to take two years before we're done! I'm hiring more!" Rich was about to stomp out the door when a man walked in.

It was the man that Helen had saved from being beaten!

"Hello again," he tipped his hat at Helen and Gen, "Good day sir. I was just coming to say, that…as an appreciative gift, I'd like to refurnish the chairs in the Auditorium," he directed to Helen. Helen smiled,

"Why is everyone doing these jobs for free? Still, I cannot argue! Thank you!"

"No…thank you, Madam!" he tipped his hat once more and left.

"How do you know him?" Gen criticized.

"So, what was it about the workers, Rich?" Helen said, ignorant to Gen's comments.

"We need more! There were over 2,500 doors in this place! 600 rooms! What are we to do?" Rich said hurriedly.

" Rich… I'm not making all this place a maze! The back half and the basement were not burnt! That saves us three months and three million franks!" Helen rolled her eyes.

"_What_?" Rich hissed in the direction to the workers who were laughing cheerfully at him.

"Hmm… they seem fine. Pay no heed to them! So…" Helen was cut off.

"Three million!" Gen laughed, "That's only seven percent of what it cost to build the first time! Try more like… seven or eight million franks!"

"Madam?" a worker walked up to her. He looked like he had been up most of the night, "I figured out the final amount for you…" he pulled out a pencil.

"Subtract the cost of the chandelier and auditorium seats. I'm getting those done for free…" Helen smiled. He nodded, sat, and fixed the numbers on his paper,

"Well! That saved you!" he stood.

"How much will the final be?" Helen questioned.

"Twenty-seven million franks…possibly twenty-eight million…" he yawned, handing her the slip. Helen nodded and excepted the final,

"Thank you. Were you up late figuring this?"

"Yeah, Madam…"

"Well! My Mr. Arithmetic, can go home, and have today off! Feel free to come back any time tomorrow! Oh. Please don't mention this to the others!" she patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes Madam! Thank you! Thank you!" he shook her hand and then scuffled off to his home.

"Uh…Helen?" Gen asked, past a minute.

"What?" Helen replied.

"You just sent home the carver…" Gen stated pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the man a block away.

"Oh…. Oh well! I have ten more – from what I hear…" Helen looked around and walked up the stairs and into the Auditorium. She walked up onto the stage. Gen and Rich followed. Helen smiled widely and remembered that she had practiced the same play with them both and that they would have to perform it for the one-month-of-work party.

"Where have you been, you freakish little bird?" Helen acted out.

"I've been hiding in the attic along with the falcon! Where has the dog been hiding?" Gen replied walking towards Helen.

"In the basement with the mice! God do help me, that once again I see the light!" Rich smiled, playing along

"_Life's light can spread to the darkest corner of hell!_

_Don't hesitate and purpose it back there for you're well!_" Helen sang, powerfully.

"_The attic needs no light for the windows let in enough!_

_It's the basement that passes my mind all though…_

_Light is not the cure for more then a few!_

_Light can penetrate the thought and –," _Gen sneezed.

"_Bless you!" _Helen and Rich sang together holding out the 'you'.

Claps and cheers went up from the workers around the Auditorium.

Helen smiled at her friends, and they bowed, excepting the praise. Helen was glad that they remembered their parts from so long ago! They exited the stage, walking to the floor; Helen glanced at the ceiling,

"Ah. That's splendid! Look!" she pointed to the ceiling. Most of the paintings were still there, looking down.

"Very much so!" Gen hugged her friend's shoulders from the side.

The man, that Helen had saved, walked in with about twenty women carrying red velvet and trimming. He smiled at Helen and nodded, walking towards her.

"We are ready to work for the O.G." The man stated, surprisingly enough, comfortably.

"I would like to know your name, kind sir." Helen stated with a smile.

"William Johns," He stated turning to the women behind him, "Set to work! Start in the front and we'll work our way to the back!"

The women, with no wiles, walked to the first row and began to take measurements and cut fabric to sew it on. William turned and looked at them.

"Are you sure you want no payment?" Helen quizzed.

"You salaried me, I'm paying back…" William walked over to the women and knelt on the floor to assist them.

"What _does_ he mean?" Gen asked in total puzzlement.

"I'll tell you two at dinner…Oh! Miser! How is the chandelier coming along?" Helen recognized the same man that came to her a week and a half ago.

"Complete," he stated with a smile. Helen couldn't control herself. She hugged the man,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she let go, "You have no _idea_ how much this means to me!"

"I have a small hint…" he fixed his peach collar. Gen laughed, vigorously.

"You can bring it in when ever you're ready!" Helen blissfully stated.

"We were thinking tomorrow at noon?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Helen stated.

"Right…. Well. I must be going! See you tomorrow!" he left, hurriedly.

A small amount of hours went by quickly, and Helen was sure that the seats would be completed in two days. The women workers worked silently and swiftly, but with care for each stitch. Gen walked, at her own ballet pace, to Helen and rested an arm on her shoulder,

"Ready to call it a day? Rich made reservations at restaurant on the other side of town."

"Hmm… How about another half an hour?" Helen stated, "They're almost done with the balcony seats!" she pointed at the balconies where four or five women stitching the seats in box four.

"Are you going to do box five?" Gen nudged her friend with a wink.

"Why not? I feel vulnerable! Excuse me! Gad! What's her name…ah yes! Christina!" Helen called to the blonde worker. She looked down at Helen,

"Yes madam?" she replied loudly so Helen could hear her from up there.

"Leave Box five undone! I'm doing that one! Please just leave me some fabric and trimming in there!" Helen shouted back. Gen was ignoring her with a roll of her eyes and stretching her legs on the back of chairs.

"That I'll do, Madam!" Christina smiled with a nod. She disappeared for a second, and then reappeared in box five, setting down some red velvet, and trimming for Helen. She then returned to her work in box four.

"Is that what you wanted a half an hour for?" Gen sighed. She looked at the pleading expression on Helen's face, "All right, all right, all right! I'll tell Rich we need an hour longer! Do you want some help?"

"Gen…? It's one chair and cleaning it up… I think that I can handle it…" Helen walked out the auditorium doors, up some stairs to the left, and made her way into box five. Helen kneeled in the, unexpectedly, almost clean floor, and began to pull away the old fabric from the semi-burnt chair.

"Helen?" Are you ready?" Gen asked through Helen's room's door.

"Hold on! I need…ah!" Gen heard a thunk and laughed as she pictured Helen falling over while putting shoes on,

"Do you need some help?" Gen chuckled.

"Uh…yes." Helen's voice came. Gen opened the door to see her friend still trying to tie her corset,

"Corset first…" Gen rolled her eyes shutting the door, walking over to her friend, and pulling the strings tight.

"Uh!" Helen gasped.

"Well! If you weren't so skinny all ready!" Gen tied the rest of it up.

"Finished?" Helen asked not long afterward.

"Yes. And you look stunning!" Gen smoothed out her giant dress and walked over to the door, "Come. The carriage waits by the front door!" Gen bowed.

As they climbed into the carriage, Rich came out and stared at Helen as he climbed in and sat on the opposite side of them. Helen was in a white dress her mother had worn over twenty years ago.

"Ready?" Gen asked. She waved a hand in-between their stares.

"Huh? Oh. Yes!"

The carriage began to roll along the road to their long awaited dinner.


	6. Auditions

14

Chapter 5

A couple of months had pasted and Gen needed to go back home for a while then return when the Opera House opened.

"Are you sure you _have_ to leave?" Helen asked. Helen had been much better the last couple of months. No more Phantom attacks or her "singing in sleep" problem.

"I have to! My mother is ill! I'll be back in a month or two…keep me posted," she paused, "Both of you…Well! I don't think I can swim all the way to England!" Gen threw her arms around Helen and hugged her tightly, "I'll be back!" she let go and then hugged Rich, "Take good care of our little friend here, all right?" Gen smiled at them both and waved as she climbed into the boat.

"We'll see you in a while then!" Helen waved as the boat pulled away from the dock.

"Good-bye Len! Take care!" Gen sat and looked at them.

Helen and Rich stood there until they couldn't see the boat anymore and then rich said,

"Want to go to dinner? I mean…there are some great diners along the coast here!"

"Dinner sounds wonderful…then we need to go back." Rich rested him arm on her shoulder and she rolled her eyes as they began to walk down the boardwalk, laughing about some of the events of the day.

"Your meals." a waiter stated as she set their plates before them.

"It looks delicious. Thank you." Helen smiled.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"Oh. I think we're good. Thanks again."

"Sure thing Helen." She left and went to clear off some tables.

"How do you think she knows my name?" Helen quizzed.

"Fromph facktey bais sdo!" Rich said with his mouth full.

"Chew and swallow, Hun'." Helen scorned.

"Sorry. You're jacket says so," Rich pointed at her front shoulder, "Remember? Gen got it for you…" Rich rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Yes…I remember…that was fun!" Helen looked back at the day Gen had bought her the jacket. There was a fair in town and she had bought Helen the jacket as a birthday gift. They then began to eat their meals quietly.

"Madam. Home?" the coach-driver asked as they came out from the restaurant.

"The Opera House, yes." Helen climbed in, followed by Rich.

A few hours past and it was dark when they finally rolled up to the Opera House. Helen and Rich jumped out, paid and thanked the man, and went inside.

"You're right. Three more months in this place and saving three million franks is a lot to be saved from…"Rich looked around.

"Do you not like it here?" Helen stated as she pushed open the auditorium doors. She gasped.

There, on the stage, stood the Phantom.

She had not seen him in a month or two…could it have been longer?

"Hey!" Rich said, jumping in front of Helen.

"No Rich! It's okay! We have unsettled business!" Helen pushed past Rich's naturally tanned arms and made her way to the stage and stood beside the Phantom.

He held out a script and music to Helen,

"The art is done," he said sadly.

Helen and Rich had gotten a lot closer over the past months and Helen knew she was putting both of them in danger.

"I still trust you…" Helen pulled the white mask, he had given her, out from the jacket, "And I still go with you…"

He smiled weakly at her and then disappeared in a blare of smoke. Helen hid the mask as Rich came up.

"What did he give you?" Rich said resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at the things, she had in her hands.

"An Opera and a trust gift…" Helen stated, hypnotically.

"Let's get back to the inn…" Rich took her hand and led her out of the Opera House.

Phantom's POV 

I watched her walk out of the building with that pathetic fool that was falling in love with her. I knew. She didn't love him back as much as he wanted to her…. At least I gave her the chance to choose!

Ignorant fool! I'll have my way with him. He can't be around forever!

But…if I do be rid of him…will Helen be with me?

I sat there still watching them walk down the street. I had placed myself beside the window and out of sight.

Damn that Christine! She meddled with me!

"To bad Christine! You're not here to protect your young!" I chimed.

Normal POV 

"Good-night, Rich. I'll see you in the morning! And we'll start the work without Gen tomorrow!" Helen closed the door, and locked it. She leaned against it and rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes, "What do you do Helen?" she began to walk to her dresser, "You can't love two… and you know that one is stronger than the other…and that you can't put either one in danger…"

There was a note posted to her mirror.

"Hmm?" Helen took it off and began to read,

_'Dear Helen,_

_I realize that you love Rich. I see it every day! Are you for him…or _him_? I need to know. Tell me in an ASAP note in England! I love you both and I hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Gen_'

Helen smiled and then realized that there was a P.S.,

_'P.S. I was just thinking that if you were for him and not _him_ I could go with _him_ and you could go with the other him…'_

Helen couldn't help but laugh. She slid the note in her desk drawr, beside the other letter that lay there, and pulled out some paper and an ink pen.

_'Dear Gen,_

_I got your note…'_

A knock came to the door.

"What is it?" Helen asked.

"It's Rich…can we talk for a minute?"

"I'm not decent!" Helen yelped.

"Ah. Perhaps at breakfast?"

"That's fine. Sorry. See you in the morning!" Helen undressed and changed into her pajamas and slid into bed, "That's. Just… fine."

She felt herself falling asleep, and she finally gave in. She had a funny dream:

_The Phantom sat, in a chair, on the other side of the room, dressed in his black suit and black cape, white mask in place, and arms and legs crossed. _

_He just sat there._

_Didn't move about._

_Didn't utter a single word._

_Just sat and stared at her._

_'Why do you not move or speak, master?' Helen asked him._

_He still didn't budge._

_Helen stood and walked towards him. When she reached his side, she sat on her knees beside him,_

_'Master?' she reached forward to touch his cheek; and in a flash he grabbed her hands and stood her up as he stood. She looked up into his eyes and he began to sing,_

_'Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination…' he began to lead her out of the room and down the stairs, still holding both of her hands, _

'_Silently the senses abandon their defenses…' he paused and looked at her,_

'_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the Music of the Night_

'_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before…_

'_Softly, deafly music shall caress you_

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you_

_Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the Music of the Night…_

'_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be…_

_Only then can you belong to me…_

'_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…' he pulled her into a hug, placing his hands on her stomach,_

'_Touch me, trust me; savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the Music of the Night…_

'_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the Music of the Night…'_

_Helen looked up at him; she knew that this would not last forever. She hugged him one last time and as she was going to go upstairs, he held her hands and kissed the back of them softly._

"Helen? Are you up?" Rich's voice chimed from the other side of the door.

"Almost…"Helen groaned, slipping out of bed and falling to the floor, "Oooch!"

"Are you all right?" Rich knocked.

"I just fell out of the bed…I'm fine…" Helen yawned. She went over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes for that day.

At breakfast, Rich was just wanting to ask how long the reconstruction was going to last.

"A month or less!" Helen stated happily. She was so glad that the play, (which practice had started two weeks ago), was well under way. The cast had voted her into the leading role.

They had practiced everyday under and surrounding edifice.

_Charming_.

That was the title of the play. It was a play about a four-fingered man that had killed girl's parents, and she did not know it. He kidnaps her and she falls in love with him.

The Masquerade was being worked on. Invitations had been sent out three days ago and they awaited reservations, the masks were made for the actors and actresses to wear there, and they had everything set.

"Opening night…your names in lights! I can picture it now!" Rich stated absent-mindedly. Helen laughed,

"You just want to see pretty girls in their ballet outfits!"

"What?" Rich asked, snapping back to life, "No!"

"Liar!" Helen teased.

"So what? Whoa! Who's playing the main guy in the play…?" Rich asked perking up. Helen put it simply for him, since he seemed a little slow today,

"The man who wrote the play." Helen turned; one of the actresses was walking up to her.

"Morning, Madam… May I speak to you alone?" she, Natalie, nodded to Rich.

"That's fine. Excuse me Rich." Helen pulled Natalie into a separate room, in which, she thought they were alone, "What seems to be the problem?"

"You said the main male character would be here today! I see him no where!" Natalie began to pace.

"Natalie! Sit and be calm! He takes his own time…" Helen sat down and smoothed out her dress on her lap.

"How can I? If you didn't observe…we only have two weeks left! How can he learn _that_ fast?" Natalie sat down anyways.

"Because, Natalie… he wrote it."

"The _Phantom_." Natalie whispered. Helen nodded. Natalie shook her head,

'_Look at your face in the mirror! He is there inside!'_

Helen looked and saw the Phantom in the mirror, with his one hand, leaving the other by his side, pressed against the glass, watching them. She smiled, stood, and asked him to leave.

"Well! At least invite that despicable thing to the stage and we'll," she sighed, "Practice…" Natalie stated, reluctantly.

"Don't!" Helen glared. She turned to the Phantom, "Meet us at the stage. You need to show your talent!" Helen turned to Natalie and took her hand, "Let us go to the stage. Practice starts in a few minutes…"

They walked out of the dressing room to the hall and down the hall to the back of the stage, where the other stood and waited for them.

"Madam! You are not dressed for the practice!" The conductor stated, hurrying up to them.

"We practice in regular clothes today!" Helen smiled. She then turned to the rest of the cast, "Can I have everyone's attention? Please? QUIET!" Helen yelled and got everyone's attention, "Thank you! Now. As you all know… I've said for a few weeks that the main male character would be here today. Well…he is. Do you want to meet him?" Quite a few nodded or said yes, "All right. I'll go get him…"

Helen turned from them and walked out of site behind the stage and props to the point when she finally found him.

"Good Morning." He stated sheepishly.

"Good morning. Are you ready?" Helen asked, with a smile.

"I think so… they'll just hate me…" he avowed. Helen shook her head,

"You have to give people a chance. They all want to meet you! Come on!" Helen took his hand and led him out to the stage. A few people gasped and other drew their hands over their mouths, some nodded, and the conductor pulled Helen aside.

"Do you remember what this man has done?" he whispered in pure disgust. Helen looked at him,

"Would not you want another chance? Let him have the part with a demonstration! Please?" Helen glanced at the Phantom, whom was backing away slowly. The conductor sighed unsteadily,

"I guess… if he's got the voice and the talent…" he walked over in front of the orchestra pit and had the musicians begin the song for him to try. Helen, meanwhile, walked up to the Phantom and pulled him front and center,

"Sing your heart out! Take no heed to those around you! Close your eyes and let them know that you _can _sing…" Helen slipped off to the side of the stage and watched with total trust. The Phantom's jaw quivered and he started to sing as the point of the song was reached,

'_Say you'll share with me one love, one life time_

_Say, the word, and I will follow you…_

_Say you'll share with me each night, each morning_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_Lily, that's all I ask of you…' _he stopped and Helen joined in, since it was her part anyways,

'Say you'll share with one love, one lifetime 

_Say, the word, and I will follow you_

_Say you'll share with me each night, each morning_

_Say you love me…'_

'_You know I do!' _he sang for his part. They continued together,

'Love me – 

_That's all I ask of you!'_

As they ended the cast behind them were cheering and clapping for him.

"Brava! Brava! You will get the part Miser Phantom!" the conductor clapped and walked up to them, "Well done. Everyone! To your places! We take it from the top! Miser, I'm guessing that you know the play…haha…well…since you wrote it…"

Helen smiled at the Phantom and took her place behind the curtains, until it was her time to go on, but someone was there all ready, "Oh! Rich! I'm sorry…Rich?"

Rich had his hands on her shoulders and look really hurt, as if someone had stabbed him in the leg.

"Rich? Are you all right?" Helen supported her friend as he fell to his knees; she knelt with him. He was breathing unsteadily and was shaky. Helen looked for some cost of pain but she found –

"OH MY GOD! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Helen screamed with her singer lungs. A few actors came over and the conductor, along with the Phantom.

Rich's back was bleeding as if someone had whipped him. Rich looked up at them, and then saw the Phantom,

"You! You did this! You _monster_!"

"What? I did nothing of the sort! I was here the whole time! How could I?" the Phantom defended himself. Helen agreed with a nod,

"That's right. How could he?"

"Lay still, miser!" one of the actors, who happened to be also a doctor, instructed. He laid Rich on his stomach and ripped the shirt open off the back, reveling a long but thin and not deep cut along his back, "It's not bad. Can you grab me my bag?" A stage worker brought him his black medic bag and set it down beside him, "Thank you."

The doctor pulled out some wound cleaners and bandages. He cleaned the cut and then began to patch it up with some gauze and medical tape. He told Rich to go sit in one of the chairs and relax for a few minutes. Helen helped him down the stairs and to a front row seat. Seating him down, she walked back up and told everyone that they could continue.

The Phantom noticed that Rich was not watching the play, but glancing around the floor, as if angry that his lesion did not cause enough attention. Then it hit the Phantom. Could he be doing this to just get attention? He shook off the idea and sang his part in the opening act where he kills the parents of Lily.

When practice was done, Helen, accompanied by the Phantom, came down to Rich, "You doing all right now, Rich? she asked.

"Could be better…" he replied coldly.

"Well…Phantom. Are you staying? Or do you want to accompany Rich and I to dinner?" Helen turned to him. He grinned,

"Coming out for practice was enough for one night…I don't think dinner tonight…" the Phantom looked around. To the ceiling, at the seats, at the stage, and finally back to Helen, saying quietly, "I never thanked you for the work you've done…"

"You're welcome. All right… Maybe in a few days then?" Helen helped Rich to his feet. The Phantom nodded and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "Hungry Rich?" Helen questioned.

"Yes…I am…" Rich saw the act of kindness from the Phantom that none other could see…

/With the Phantom/

He sat down at his piano with his back to the keys and looked around at his cavern. It was not dressed it impress, so to say, but it looked elegant in some aspects. The lake reflected the candles that were placed all around the cavern, the black curtains hung loosely from the frame around the bed, and the white dress, still stay on it's stand, all though, it meant less now. It was older and fragile.

"Gah!" he turned to the Organ and began to play a few soft notes, just for fun.


	7. Suprize, Suprize!

8

Phantom POV (on the following evening) 

It wasn't all that bad, I guess. A lot more people showed respect to me…. Was it because they had heard of my terrible past? Or could they just…

I laid my arms and face on the keys, making one long…horrid note. This was to confusing…. Maybe some sleep would help me. Yes. Sleep would help clear my head.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the side, slipping off my boots, cape, and vest. I then slipped into the silk covers and got comfortable.

I tried to clear my thoughts.

It didn't work on it's own. I looked over at my music box, with the monkey on top, wound it up, and listened to the song. I smiled to myself as I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. Maybe I _would_ go out to dinner tomorrow. I mean…. It's rude to turn someone down, on a dinner, three times!

/With Helen/

Helen walked around her room thinking of the past two days…

The Phantom was a success at the theater! She was glad of him for that. Should she go visit him though?

Helen thought about it and decided that she would. Everyone deserved a good "hello" visit every once in a while. Even if they did live in a cavern…

Helen was still in her clothes, so, she grabbed a shawl, draped it over her thin shoulders, and leaned over her desk to right a note of explanation to Rich if he came and saw that she was gone. She wrote that she was at a friend's house in the town and would be back in an hour or so. She positioned it on the floor, right inside the door, so that no one could miss it if they came in.

She closed the door, scampered on down the stairs, out the inn's oak door, and down the street to her Opera House. She unlocked it and slipped in, closing the door behind her. She looked around and walked up the marble stairs and around the corner to her mother's dressing room. She remembered her mother telling her about the opening mirror and slipped it open. Stepping inside, there were golden arms holding candlesticks out to lead the way.

She began to walk down the hall to a staircase, which she followed down to a lake. There was no boat, but a shallow path in which she could easily walk on and only get the edge of her dress wet. The smell of burning candles led her in the right direction. She made it to a gate, much like the ones blocking the way to a castle, and saw a glorious room full of candles and a fancy organ. She looked around and saw the Phantom sitting in his bed looking at something on the bedside table. She smiled with a chuckle,

"What do you have there?" she asked.

He looked up and saw her at the gate,

"A music box." he stated, with a smile.

"Can I come it? I came to visit you!" Helen placed her hands on a bar, on the gate.

"Yes, I suppose you can…" he rushed over to the lever and pulled it back, letting the gate open. She stepped in.

"Thank you…" she wadded through the water and to the rocks, "Quite the place you've got down here…" Helen looked around.

"It's not that much…"

Helen was confused… He was _so _open! Her mother had said that she had rarely heard him speak, "Well. I think it's nice. Wow! This organ is amazing! May I?"

"Go ahead," he stood beside the piano as she sat and placed her hands at the keys and began to play Fur Else (A/N: not copyrighted to me). She smiled,

"Ever heard this song?"

"A long time ago…I think Madam Giry played it for me once, when we were children…" the Phantom sat down beside her on the bench and she stopped, "Oh. No. You can keep playing!"

"I want to hear you play something!" she stood to make room for him to move to the center. His hands moved back and forth over the keys as if he did not know where to put them,

"What shall I play?"

"Hmm… my mama told me a few…how about… 'Past The Point Of No Return'?" Helen asked.

"All right," he positioned his finger on the white, shinny keys and began to play the notes. Helen sang, just for fun, since that's the song her mother used to teach her how to sing,

_'Past the Point of No Return_

_No backward glances!_

_The games we've played_

_'Til now are at an end…'_

"I hate to interrupt you but…as a friend I would like to say that you're not holding out the lower notes as long as you should. Try again," the Phantom interrupted.

_'Past the Point of No Return_

_No Backward glances!_

_The games we've played _

'_Til now are at an end…'_

"Well done. You learn promptly," the Phantom stated standing.

"Are you going to give me a tour?" Helen chuckled. He sniggered,

"Not much to tour, I'm afraid…well then. This is the organ's stand, over there is the boat dock, and over there is my bedroom, desk, and…my home…"

Helen walked over to his bed and looked at the music box. She ran her hands along the frame of the bed, and walked over to the shelves that had a few books and statues on it. She pulled one off the shelf, opened it, and read,

"Where art thou Romeo? Ah! I love this book!" she placed it back on the shelf and sauntered back over to the bed, sitting on it, criss-cross, fixing her dress, "Comfortable bed," she lay back, with her hands behind her head, and stared at the ceiling, just as he had been doing not so long ago.

He walked over to the side of the bed. She sat up and turned to him, and patted the bed in front of her as to invite a cat up on the bed. He sat.

"So! How are things going? Are you ready to go to dinner tomorrow?" Helen asked, placing her hands on her knees.

"Yes. Dinner sounds wonderful. Where will we go though?"

"Hmm… there is this great diner around the corner that we, I mean Gen, Rich, and I, used to go to often. I think you'll like it."

He nodded, "So…has anyone reserved places at the Masquerade?"

"Quite a few! We got, about, six replies today! I'm still trying to convince my mother that it's okay to come back to France for the party. But she says, 'You shouldn't be doing that Helen! I won't come unless he's gone!' and I say that you're turning out to be as normal as she is. I haven't got a reply, but I think that they'll come."

"Oh. Where are they?" the Phantom asked just to see where those fools ran off to.

"Germany or…maybe Austria now. They said that they'd send me their address soon…"

"Ah…" the Phantom looked at Helen and saw that she was studying his face.

"Why do you wear that mask? I know of your distortion! You don't have to hide it from me…" Helen leaned forward and reached out. He grabbed her wrist before she reached the mask,

"Are you sure?" he asked painfully.

"Only if you want me to…" her hand relaxed. He sighed shakily and dropped his hand to his thigh. She smiled and pulled the mask off slowly. He felt it drop from her hand. He cringed and turned away from her.

_'Why do you hide from me?_

_In this dark, dark world?_

_I've finally seen my Angel's face!'_ Helen sang to him. He turned back to her and she smiled weakly, as if she was trying to take in the true form.

"I've gotten a mother's fear and loathing… the world showed me no compassion!" he grabbed the mask and was about to place it back, but Helen reached out and stopped him. She shrugged,

"It doesn't bother me…" Helen smiled, setting the mask on the bed. He smiled weakly. She leaned forward and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, accepting the friendly hug, "I must go…" Helen pulled away and stood. He stood too,

"Well then…I'll see you to the stairs. You don't want to get wet again…" the Phantom grabbed his cloak and tied it on. He let her in the boat and then climbed in behind her to row.

They reached the stairs that led to her mother's old room and she got out, turning to him,

"Well… See you in the morning then! Good night…" she turned and began her way up the stairs. He stood in the boat, watched her climb out of sight, then he returned to his room, closed the gates, and went to bed.

Helen silently slipped into her room and into a nightgown. Stepping carefully over to the mirror, she looked in it and saw herself, alone. She smiled to herself, dipped a white rag into some Luke-warm water, and washed her face and upper chest. She sighed and decided that she would just take a bath. She went into the bathroom, started to run the hot water into the tub, and closed the door. Pulling all of her clothes off, she stepped into the hot water and laid down, leaning up against the back of the tub.

It felt good. No doubt about that. Baths, to her, were a way that could wash away the bad memories of the day and watch them go down the drain without having to see them ever again. She sighed heavily and rubber her wet hands on her dry shoulders.

"Helen?" Rich's faint voice came.

"I'm taking a bath, Rich! Can it wait until morning?" Helen called back.

"Oh. Sure…" His footsteps indicated that he walked away.

Helen relaxed again, closing her eyes.

She wasn't sure how many minutes went by, but a knock came to the door as the clock struck two, in the morning. It wasn't that she had fallen asleep, just she needed to relax.

"Who is it?" Helen asked turning towards the door, peeking over the edge of the tub.

The knock came again; this time louder.

"I say! Who's there?" Helen spoke louder to the door. She slipped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a robe and went to the door, "Who's there?"

No knock.

No reply.

Helen was fed up with this. She dried herself off, put on her nightgown and robe, and slowly opened the door. She looked around.

No one was there.

Could it have been her imagination? Could Rich be playing a practical joke? Who or what was knocking so vigorously?

Rich came running into the room, almost colliding into Helen.

"Helen! Their here!"

A/N: HA HA! Cliffy! I enjoy giving those in about the center of a lot of my stories! Sorry! Please tell me what you think!


	8. They who?

"They who? Stop staring!" Helen asked, wrapping herself tightly in her robe as Rich looked at her.

They had been expecting some more workers and two new star singers. That's who Helen guessed it was first. Rich shook his head and closed his eyes,

"Just come down stairs and see!"

"Can I get dressed first?" Helen raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with what you're wea– oh. Yes. But hurry!" he left, closing the door behind him.

Helen sighed. She had really hoped that she could just go to bed! She had been up since five in the morning and it was two in the morning now! She was never going to get any sleep…

She changed without a complaint and headed down the stairs with a wide yawn. She made it into the lobby where the door was open and men were bringing things in, setting them down, and then repeating as they rushed in and out of the door.

She was suddenly embraced in a hug to where her face was hid in the chest of a man and squeezed. She recognized the smell of the cologne and hugged back,

"Papa! You're here!" they pulled apart and she looked up at him, "Where is mama?" Helen asked hugging him once more.

"I'm right here, Len!" her mother's voice came. Helen ran to her mother and gave her a hug. She started to sob quietly.

Eight years, she had not smelt her father's good cologne. Eight years, she had not felt the warmth of her mother's arms. Eight years, she had not had a full family with her.

"It's been so long!" Helen stated. She pulled away from her mother.

"Look how beautiful you are! How have you been doing? Spending your share of the money foolishly I suspect?" Her mother laughed, Christine Daae laughed.

"Foolishly?" Helen stepped back once, "I hardly call fulfilling my dreams, '_foolish_'!" Helen whispered. Her papa, Raoul, hugged her once again.

"Of course it's not! That's just the way we left you! We're tired," he knelt down in front of her, holding her hands, "Forgive us."

"Off your knees father! You two need to rest before the big day ahead of you! The Opera house awaits!" Helen pulled him off his knees and led him and her mother up the stairs, into the neighboring room of her own.

"Helen…that's what we wanted to talk about…" Raoul sat down on an armchair that was placed in front of the fireplace.

"Papa. Mama. Can we talk about this later? I've been up for a long time and I wish to sleep!" Helen hugged her mother, Christine, and her father, Raoul, goodnight and was about to leave when her mother stated,

"He has come back…hasn't he?"

"Mama! Not now! I'm tired and you, too, need to rest. Goodnight." Helen shut their door and walked into her own, locking the door. She changed, for what felt like the one-hundredth time that day, and then went to bed, falling asleep nearly at once.

That night passed with no dreams. Her thoughts were all black but yet, at a peace. She felt even more relaxed than she ever had before.

"Helen? Time to wake up!" Rich's voice came from the other side of the locked, oak door.

"Al-all right…" Helen yawned. She slipped out of the warm covers and onto the cold wood floor. Her thoughts were focused on making it to the mirror and washing and not on what happened next.

"Helen!" A familiar voice called from the privacy wall.

"What?" Helen stammered backwards from shock.

"It's me!"

"There are lots of 'me's'…. Which one are you?" Helen replied sleepily.

"O.G…." he replied.

"Good morning! H-how did you get in my room? Nevermind that…. My mama and papa are here!" Helen began to wash her face as he climbed out from behind the privacy-dressing wall. He was in his normal white and black.

"Good morning. Really? They are?" he looked around nervously.

"Not here, _here_, but in this building. They're coming to the Opera House today…" Helen grabbed some clothes, "So…I'll see you at practice then?"

He got the hint and nodded, heading out the window.

"Helen? Are you descent?" Raoul's voice came.

"No! I'll be down in a few minutes."

"It's ten to seven!"

Helen turned to the grandfather clock against the wall by the window and gasped. Indeed! It was! She changed quickly and rushed out and down the stairs to the street, meeting her mother, father, and Rich on the sidewalk,

"Ready?" Rich smiled. Helen was all ready walking down the street.

"Is she always this way?" Raoul asked Rich.

"For the past six months she has…it's a whole new Helen!" Rich laughed.

Upon arriving, Christine stopped at the stairs. Raoul looked at her and helped her in, "It may be a big step for you to come back here, Little Lottie, but we have to…"

Christine nodded and walked in beside him, looking in awe as the entry hall looked exactly as it did twenty years ago. Raoul examined the room and then pointed above the door inside. Christine looked and saw herself looking back at her. It was the portrait that Miser Andre insisted she got painted after the play 'Hannibal' was a success.

"Papa? Mama? Ready to go into the Auditorium?" Helen's sound voice came, from up the marble stairs. Christine and Raoul walked up the stairs and nodded to Helen's request. Helen pulled back the heavy doors and led them in.

"Helen!" Christine squealed as she saw how beautifully it was decorated.

"Madam Helen! Practice is starting! You need to be in your first position!" Natalie came up, she smiled, "Welcome Home Madam Christine and Miser Raoul! Come Helen!"

"Sit in the front row!" Helen smiled at them and ran off with Natalie to behind the red velvet curtains. Music started to play and the curtains slowly began to open. They sat down.

Helen was quickly put into costume and was pushed into her spot in line.

'_What do you expect of me, master?_' the father in the play asked in song to the four-fingered man, the Phantom,

_'You owe a lot_

_In which you cannot pay!_

_You're lovely daughter_

Will _be mine one day!' _the Phantom replied.

_'She is not a music box!_

_You can't pull her off the shelf!' _the poor man yelled back in anger.

_'Ignorant fool!_

_You brave young suitor!_

_Don't you _dare_ fight against me!_

_For you'll pull your life to an end…'_

_'You cannot kill us and expect_

_To catch her heart!' _the peasant-wife walked in and set her hands on the shoulders of the man.

_'Father…?' _Helen, who played Lily, called holding the notes as was expected.

_'You two were lucky!' _the Phantom ran off the stage. Helen smiled at him and walked on,

_'Father? What's all the commotion?_

_Was there something I missed?_

_What was that commotion?_

_Did the man come to collect his money bliss?_

_We owe him a lot and I'll work to get it_

_But don't expect me to be a true devotion!'_

'I expect of you nothing more than you offer…' the "father" walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, 'You do what your heart says!'

"Stop! Stop. Stop…" the conductor waved and tapped his white conducting stick, "Helen? Where is your lovely voice?"

"I've gotten few hours of sleep, Miser! I'll be better tomorrow! Can we proceed?" Helen replied taking a few steps towards the Orchestral Pit.

"Yes, yes. Let's practice the Ballet from the Act Two! Helen, Keliann, and James! Off! Girls – On!" the music for the ballet began and twenty or so ballet girls came out and began to dance as Helen pulled the Phantom down to sit beside her as they watched the ballet.

The Phantom cringed at Christine as he sat three seats away from her, but right beside Helen.

The Ballet was wonderfully put together. Helen, Rich, and the Phantom stood and clapped at the end. Helen leaned over to him,

"Ready?"

"I really don't want to…" he replied.

"Please? For me?" Helen pleaded.

"All right…" he sighed and took the few steps over to Christine and Raoul, as did Helen, before him.

"Papa? Mama? I suspect you all ready now the Phantom?" Helen moved aside, showing the Phantom. His mask was still clinging to the side of his face. He, somewhat, glared at both of them, before he said,

"Good morning. I suspect your runaway trip was amusing?" he felt nothing but coldness to them.

Neither of them replied. Helen sheepishly smiled,

"Phantom…please? Find _some_ consideration for them? I know that they hurt you… but please. As long as their here…"

He nodded merely,

"My part is coming up. I need to be on stage…" the Phantom nodded to both of them and walked up the stage, disappearing behind the curtains.

"He still has a heart of rock! He's only doing this to please you! Don't listen to anything he says!" Christine advised grabbing Helen's hands. Helen pulled away,

"He's changed and he's joining us for dinner!" Helen turned and made her way up the stairs, ignoring her mother's calls.

Helen was furious. Couldn't her parents just give him another chance? It certainly didn't look like it! She ran down the hall and into her dressing room, throwing herself onto her bed, only to find it all ready occupied. She screamed and jumped back in surprise, falling to the floor.

The Phantom sat on her bed laughing silently, "I didn't mean to give you that big of a fright!" he grinned.

"What are you doing in here?" Helen stood. She sat on the other end.

"I thought that you were going to come in here and change for your next part and I wanted to talk to you first…"

"What is it?" Helen asked with a motherly tone. He looked at the mirror and then back at her, locking eyes,

"Well… do you still want me to accompany you to dinner? I don't think I'm going to be a guest of honor with your parents…"

"Yes! I don't care what they think! You've lived here all your life and it's time that you explored a bit! Dinner is still on, even if my mother throws a fit!" Helen stood; he mirrored her with a smile.

"Thank you," he hugged her, "For everything…"

She hugged him back and held on for a minute of nirvana,

"You're welcome," she pulled back, "Well… I'll see you out there!"

He nodded and took to the stairs that led to the stage. Helen closed the door behind him and changed into her next costume; which was about the same amount of cleavage that the ballet girls wore. She was to be noticeable, among the other girls, so, she wore black as they wore gray, brown, and a dark, earth green.

"Helen! You're on!" Natalie's voice came through the door, with a knock.

"All Right!" Helen opened the door as she slipped into her see-trough black-tinted ankle skirt, which was over a black, small skirt, "Why do you think we have to wear these?" Helen was pushed into a seat and make-up was quickly applied to her porcelain face.

"He likes it!" Natalie laughed. Helen chuckled along and was bushed onto stage, and acted the parts out that she was told.

When she got a glance at her parents and Rich, she saw that Rich had his eyes wide open and looked like a cannon could not disturb his concentration, and her parents were chatting quietly with smiles on their faces. Helen smiled and made her way to the front of the stage, kneeling (as in prayer), to sing her part, this finally got her parents' attention,

_'Take it all away!_

_The darkness and the light…_

_No more hand decisions _

_No more right and wrong!_

_Give me a model _

_A guide to lead the way_

_Some one who doesn't wobble_

_In the choices that they make_

_Don't give me someone perfect!_

_I'll never make the cut!_

_I don't need someone perfect_

_All I want is just_

_A friend_

_A guide_

_A love_

_A life_

_Someone there who cares_

_A father _

_A mother_

_A teacher _

_A brother_

_Some who'll be there _

_When I need a helping hand_

_To brush away the tears_

_When I need a little laugh_

_To chase away the fears_

_So, take it all away_

_The Darkness and the light_

_And send me an angel _

_To show me how to fight…'_

"There's the voice we know!" the conductor smiled at her, "Miser Phantom! You're out and buying slaves!" Dangerous music began to play, yet it was soft and helped the scene. The Phantom came out on stage doing his part and looking at the girls as they danced as they were supposed to do and picked a few to buy and then stopped when he saw Lily. He leaned over to the "manager" of the "slaves" and sang,

_'Who is that angel?_

_Who's that over there?_

_What is her price, good miser?_

_Just name your share!'_

A/N: Good chappie? Please R&R! Flames _will_ be laughed at. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: LOL! That last song Helen sung was a poem written by my good friend! So, that's more of a disclaimer for her so she doesn't sue me for an Oreo and my pajamas… don't ask. She was hyper when she told me to put that on there.

Bye!


	9. Opening Night

Opening night seemed to come to soon!

Helen sat in her inn's room and was slipping on some shoes for the Masquerade. Gen was hustling to get there, or so said the letter. Helen stood and looked in the mirror. Over her shoulder's reflection, she saw Rich smiling at her. He nodded and Helen smiled back.

"You look beautiful…" he walked up to her. She turned and looked at him as she slipped her mask in her bag.

"Thank you! You're looking handsome…" Helen said. She gave Rich a hug, "Where were you all day?"

"Well, shopping, somewhat." Rich broke the hug as a tired-looking mess tumbled into the room.

It was Gen.

"GEN!" Helen dropped to the floor and gave her friend a huge hug, "Let's get you cleaned up! Rich? Will you…?"

"Say no more… I'll meet you two downstairs then." He left, closing the door behind him.

"H-hello…Len…" Gen was out of breath.

"Did you run here from the docks?" Helen laughed, "Or just up the stairs a hundred times?"

Gen smiled innocently, shrugged, and started to undress and give herself a sponge bath behind the privacy wall.

"So! You going with Phan?" Gen asked with a laugh and a gasp as Helen tightened her corset.

"Yes. You can go with Rich…how's your mother doing?" Helen finished the last tie and pulled out her friend's dress, slipping it over Gen's head.

"She's better… I'll have to go back in a month or so…She says hello and good day and good luck!" Gen laughed as she fit the dress over her underskirts.

"Ha. She's always been like that, hasn't she? How do you want your hair?" Helen asked as Gen slipped into the chair in front of her.

"Hmm, The usual up do for weddings and things!" Gen laughed. Helen joined in. That had been a joke between them ever since they met and were going to a wedding.

When they were simultaneously done… they put on their masks and walked down the stairs to see the Phantom standing over by the fireplace and Rich in a chair on the other side of the room, and Helen's parents by the door.

Helen walked over to the Phantom and tapped him on the shoulder. He stood strait and turned to her. He was shocked at first; he felt he was looking in a mirror. She had the same mask as he – only on the other half of the face.

"Ready?" Helen asked. He nodded.

He wore a red suit with gold and black trimming and his normal mask. (A/N: that sounds so like a fashion trouble… 'He has the normal mask, the death mask, and a black one… which one reflects his complexion the best?' LOL – sorry, continuing…)

He offered his arm, she accepted it, and they walked their way to the Opera House with her parents, Gen, and Rich following.

Helen glanced over her shoulder to look at her friends and family. Her mother and father, without a doubt, were glaring at her and the Phantom. Gen and Rich were talking and laughing. She looked up at the side of the Phantom. He was concentrating on something,

"What are you contemplating?" Helen asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her, "Oh. Nothing…"

"Liar!" Helen whispered playfully. He rolled his eyes and gently laced his fingers around her's. She squeezed his hand and released slowly. They reached the stairs of the Opera House and were greeted by some other people dressed in masks and big dresses and fancy suits. Helen curtsied to the men and the Phantom to the women. Her parents and Rich and Gen did the same.

"It looks elegant!" Helen smiled as she hugged a young girl. She did and did not know her; Helen gave a guess as she whispered in the girl's ear, "Nadine?"

"Helen!"

They broke apart and smiled, as they knew that they need not worry about removing their masks before midnight. Nadine laughed,

"Helen! This is such a splendid party!"

"The churn out of a bright, new life! I couldn't be more excited!" Helen turned around to talk to others. The Phantom followed around shacking hands with a few people and kissed the hands politely of women he was introduced to.

As the grand clock struck eleven, the Phantom turned to Helen,

"May I have the honor of a dance with you, fair lady?" he bowed. Helen smiled; she smiled and took his hand, picking up her skirt and placing the hand full-of-skirt on his waist. They chatted quietly as they danced to the music and drank a small glass of fancy champagne.

"It's time!" Helen hugged him and scurried off to the top of the stairs trying to shush everyone. When that failed, she held out one, long, high note. Finally; everyone stopped and looked at her. She smiled, "Thank you! I hope you have enjoyed the party! Since the play will not be until Tuesday… we'd, the cast and I, would like to act out a scene for you as a glance to what the real play's turn-out may be! So if I could have, Nadine, Lilyann, James, Phan, and Killeen. We will start soon!"

Helen led Nadine, Lilyann, James, Phantom, and Killeen to the back rooms to changed into costume and warm up their voices. Helen was to be in a corseted dress that was rag-ish and had no straps. Everyone was ready and Helen walked out on the stairs with Nadine and Lilyann beside her.

_'Tell us once more what he looked like!_

_We're anxious to know!' _Nadine and Lilyann sang in unison. Helen spoke her part gently,

"He face was the creamy color of sand! His eyes," she sighed, as she did in the play, "His eyes…reflected the light like a glass lake. _He was the perfect gentleman…_"

_'You've told us nothing!_

_What is it you hide?' _Lilyann sang.

_'You've told us nothing!_

_Don't be full of pride!' _Nadine sang grabbing Helen's hands. James walked out onto the stage asking in song,

_'What is this I hear of?_

_A devil buying a dove?' _he stopped beside them.

"A devil, I say, young man!

Is that how you respect me?" The Phantom came down the stairs slowly as he spoke. James sang,

_'Away from her! I won't let you have her!_

_Away from her! Paper can't buy you her love!'_

_'Ignorant fool!_

_Does a slave mean _that_ much to you?'_ the Phantom asked, in play, as he stopped beside James. Killeen ran down and stood in-between James and the Phantom,

"STOP! STOP!"

The lights were blown out, they scurried off, and then the lights were lit again. An applause could be heard from where they rested and changed. Helen smiled as she slipped back on her mask, and walked out to the Phantom and nodded as they began to dance again.

Twirling, twirling, around and around.

Half of Helen wished this could go on forever and the other half was saying that, that was enough dancing for one night. Helen fought against the stopping side for an hour or two, but finally gave in. She was tired and this dancing made her a bit dizzy. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizziness that lay there. The Phantom noticed and grabbed her arm in support.

"Thank you." Helen pushed her free hand to her head. It was pounding, throbbing!

"Are you all right?" The Phantom led her into the Auditorium, and set her down in a chair.

"Lights…bright… can't… ahhhh…" Helen fainted into his arms. It wasn't that she was drunk; it was just that she was dizzy… The Phantom looked at her in his arms. Something came over him and he felt as if he should scoop her up and run away. But he knew that she'd react angrily to that. He laid her down across a few chairs and went back into the Fourier to find Gen or Rich. He bumped into a young lady with a butterfly mask covering the left side of her face. She smiled and said hello.

"Gen?"

"Phantom…of course!" Gen pulled off her mask and looked at him, suddenly turning worried as she saw the look on his face, "What's the matter?"

"Helen…she fainted… She's laying in the back row of chairs…" He walked towards the doors and Gen followed quickly. Seeing Helen lying limp on the chairs, Gen laughed.

"She have a little to much champagne?"

"No. She had only one glass at eleven…" The Phantom sat at Helen's feet and looked at her lovingly.

_'Why do you hide your love?_

_Have you not fallen for this dove?_

_She needs a good life and guide!_

_You need her at your side… _don't you?" Gen sang, quietly kneeling beside him. The Phantom gave her a quizzical look and asked,

"Why do you ask?"

"You're love is not well hidden! Take her! Adore her! And love her abundantly!" Gen pulled him to his feet, standing with him.

"I –,"

"Gen? Phan? HELEN?" Nadine came in rushing to Helen's side.

"She's fainted." Gen and the Phantom unitized.

"Fainted? And you did not fetch her a damp cloth and water?" Nadine stood still looking as her friend.

There was an awkward moment.

Gen, Nadine, and the Phantom stood silently staring at Helen.

"Well?" Gen broke the ice.

"We could take her to her room, here…" Nadine suggested.

Another awkward moment of silence; but this time, Gen and Nadine looked at the Phantom. He sighed,

"You two want me to carry her…don't you?"

"Thank you, Phan!" Gen smiled and started towards the stage, Nadine at her heals. The Phantom scooped her up, as a groom would carry a bride, and he began to see water forming on the bottom of his eyes. He followed Nadine and Gen quietly, trying hard not to let the tears roll away from his eyes; until out of sight.

"Here…" Gen turned-down the covers, the Phantom placed her gently in the bed and pulled the covers over Helen's fragile body, keeping her face visible.

"So she just fainted?" Christine asked, undirected, for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes. Gen sighed and kneeled beside her chair,

"Assured. She's fine…just tired. You should go to bed…in fact we should all go to bed…"Gen raised, escorted Christine and Raoul to their room, and returned to Helen's room to see Rich still standing there. She walked forward and set her chin on his shoulder,

"Time for bed, friend…. She'll be there in the morning; I promise. I'll sleep in here and keep watch! Go to bed, Rich…" Gen sat on the end of Helen's bed, Rich merely nodded, and left closing the door.

Gen was confused.

What was up with Rich tonight?

Ever since he found out that Helen had fainted and the Phantom tended to her, he was moody. Gen didn't like it when he was like this. Not one bit. She made it her goal to fix it.

Helen turned over.

Good.

She was asleep, not blacked out anymore.

Feeling her head becoming heavy and her eyelids to droop, Gen laid across the end of the bed, with her knees to her chest to keep warm.

Helen woke, suddenly and wide-awake. She looked at Gen who was at her feet and smiled. Her head was a little better but her vision was blurry. What had happened? She was fine, dancing, and having a good time when… oh. She fainted.

While blacked out, she had a dream. A dream where the Phantom's hurt and hate became overthrown again and he tried to take her as he did to her mother. People died, Ladies lost their wonderful voices, and a fire ate the Opera House. She shivered at the thought. Could her dream be a glance at what lie ahead? Or was it glimpses of the past?

She stood and walked over to her mirror and vase, which was full of red roses. She smelt the flowers, looked in the mirror, and frowned. They had not washed off her make-up and now… it was smeared all over her face. She grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water, whipping it off her face.

Minutes later, a voice was heard:

_'You need not to worry, Madame… The Angel Of Music is kept safe…'_

Helen spun around and looked at the wall mirror.

No one was there.

She wrapped up in her robe, slid open the mirror, and ran down the hall of candles, down the stairs, and to the boat. She picked up the paddle and pushed her way, quickly, to the gate. It was open! She jumped out of the boat and tried to run to the shore, but the water made her slower. When she was there, she looked around.

HE was gone!

"PHANTOM!" She yelled. Her voice just called back to her.

She still didn't believe it! She rushed around the mess turning covers, moving desks and bookcases, looking for him. She had no luck. She fell to her knees, weeping silently as papers and feathers floated around her, lifeless.

It was all her fault! If she hadn't taken him to the world, he wouldn't be gone and that man's voice never would have told her he was gone. She knelt there as more paper landed around her. One, however, caught her eye. It was an envelope addressed to her. She grabbed it and ripped it open, reading the contents carefully.

_'Dear Helen Daae,_

_You want your Phantom? We want ten thousand franks. Good trade? We're at the old church, just outside the Cemetery. Bring the money by noon, or you'll never see the Phantom again!'_

Helen was shocked. They wanted money for him! This was like hunting down a nail in a haystack! The church used to be a castle! How was she to find them in there? She stood, whipping away the tears, she walked all the way back to her room. Gen was still asleep. Helen was soaking. She tapped Gen on the shoulder.

"What?" Gen sat up rubbing her eyes, then looked at Helen, "Helen! You're soaked!" Gen stood grabbing a towel. Helen pushed the towel away.

"HE'S GONE!" Helen stated, "People came and took him to the Church outside the Cemetery! And they want ten thousand franks for his return!" Gen saw that she must have been crying,

"It's okay. We'll go…" Gen stood, begging Helen to come along. Helen nodded and followed her friend.

An hour later, after they had visited the bank, and arrived to the Church, Helen stated,

"Gen… I'll do it… they normally want the rescuer alone. Stand out here and if you hear a scream…call for help." Helen hugged her and took the pouch with the money in it, and pushed through the heavy doors, shutting them behind her. She took a few steps and felt something rough under her bear feet. She looked down and there was another note.

_'Dear Helen Daae,_

_Head into the cathedral and sing. If you sing to our liking, we'll bring him for the money…'_

Helen was scared. She looked out the window to see if Gen was still there. She was gone! Helen heard a laugh. It was loud and deep. She ran to the Cathedral and stood where the priest would stand and searched her memory for a song. One came to mind that she was good at. 'Think Of Me' from Hannibal.

_'Think of me_

_Think of me fondly _

_When we've said good-bye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again_

_You long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me_

_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think of the way things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me _

_Trying to hard to move you from my mind_

_Recall those days_

_Think back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day _

_When I won't think of you_

_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen_

Or as unchanging as the sea 

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think_

_Of…_

_Me!'_

Helen ended with confidence. She looked around and still saw no one. She sighed shakily, and thought of another song, 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'.

'_Little Lottie…_

_Thought of everything and nothing_

_Her father promised her that he would _

_Send her the Angel of Music…_

_Her father promised her—_

_Her father promised her…_

_You were once_

_My one companion . . ._

_You were all_

_That mattered . . ._

_You were once_

_A friend and father -_

_Then my world_

_Was shattered . . ._

_Wishing you were_

_Somehow here again . . ._

_Wishing you were_

_Somehow, near . . ._

_Sometimes it seemed_

_If I just dreamed,_

_Somehow, you would_

_Be here . . ._

_Wishing I could_

_Hear your voice again . . ._

_Knowing that I_

_Never would . . ._

_Dreaming of you_

_Won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed_

_I could . . ._

_Passing bells_

_And sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem, for you,_

_The wrong companions -_

_You were warm and gentle . . ._

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears . . ._

_Why can't the past_

_Just die . . .?_

_Wishing you were_

_Somehow here again . . ._

_Knowing we must_

_Say goodbye . . ._

_Try to forgive . . ._

_Teach me to live . . ._

_Give me the strength_

_To try . . ._

_No more memories,_

_No more silent tears . . ._

_No more gazing across_

_The wasted years . . ._

_Help me say_

_Goodbye. _

_Help me say_

_Goodbye…' _

Helen looked around. She saw a man staring back at her. He wore a full-face mask that was black and gray.

"Where are they?" Helen started to cry softly, "Please…don't take them from me. I- I couldn't loose friends again…" Helen dropped to her knees. The man snapped his fingers and the gagged Phantom and Gen, who had their hands tied and were struggling against the men that held them back, appeared beside the man. They saw here and smiled best they could. Helen heard the bustling and struggling and looked up, seeing them; she stood and walked towards the man. Stopping in front of him, he looked at her, quickly removed his mask, and pulled her into a kiss. Helen struggled against him, but his arms were to tight.

She did the only thing she could; when he tried to french her, she bit down, hard on his tongue, and kneed him in the pants. She pulled away as he fell to the ground bent over, she yelled,

"You take my friends again and I'll make sure of it that you have neither of those!" Helen glared at the other three men that were holding back Gen and the Phantom and they backed away slowly.

Helen untied the Phantom first and then pulled the ropes from Gen's hands and feet next. They un-gagged themselves and hugged her, each at a turn. She glared at them once more and they left. Jumping into the carriage, Helen snapped the reigns and the horses sped off.

They rolled to a stop in front of the Opera House. Helen climbed down and slipped in the carriage.

"What happened? I was so worried!" Helen asked the Phantom. He looked at her.

"They came and fought to get me. When they pounced on me and gagged me tying my hands behind me, and my feet tight together, I was helpless. I couldn't yell, and I couldn't fight, so I had to go silently. I thought about falling over and hitting the door when we past your room, but there was a man between me and door so I couldn't do that either…" the Phantom replied.

"So… were they just making you hop along or…?" Gen asked, "That's what the made me do!"

"Yes. They made me hop along…" the Phantom recoiled because he thought that Helen thought of him weak. She nodded understanding,

"That guy must have _not _brushed his teeth in months!"

They all laughed.

"Well… I suppose our night time is up… time to get ready for the day…OH MY GOD!" Helen sprung to the other side of the carriage, sitting beside the Phantom, "Your lip and cheek!" she began to dab it with her handkerchief. It was bleeding.

"They were hitting and punching him, while you sang!" Gen started.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up!" Helen pushed open the door and they all went inside.

Gen got some water and ice from the kitchen and brought them out to Helen. Helen dipped the cloth in the water and began to, once again, wipe away the blood. There was no way the Phantom was going to sing today or tomorrow… Helen sighed,

"You can't sing with a swollen lip and bruised cheek. You go and rest. We'll cancel practice and I'm going to talk to the police…" Helen stood, as she handed him the bag of ice. He stood and grabbed her in a huge hug.

Gen grinned and slithered out the doors.

Helen sighed heavily and hugged back. He began to sing softly,

_'Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude _

_Say you'll want with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Helen…_

That's all I ask of…' 

Helen cut him off, placing a finger to his lips to hush him. She dropped her hand and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He spun her around. When both of their feet touched the ground, they sang in unison,

_'Any where you go_

_Let me go too!_

_Love me…_

_That's all I ask of you!'_


End file.
